


Общий язык

by Nemhain



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger Management, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, RPS - Freeform, Rating: NC17, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, какими разными и в то же время похожими могут быть два английских мужика в американском бизнесе в свои 28, и как от сценарных провокаций недолго увлечься и уйти в реальные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общий язык

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts).



Том натянул свитер, закидал вещи в сумку и, подхватив оную на плечо, поинтересовался:  
\- Ну что, по пиву?  
Ник оглядел его с сомнением, продолжая завязывать ботинок. Том ему нравился: он был открытым парнем, зла не держал, на чужое место не метил, улыбался от души и выкладывался на тренировке на все сто. Но он бы не сказал, что прямо горел желанием узнавать его ближе, ибо в тихом омуте бывает кое-что и пострашнее чертей. Да и, в конце концов, кто не знал, что Том вылетел из NXT как пробка из бутылки за пьяный дебош?  
\- Тебе что, одного раза мало было? – в гиммиках у них все было наоборот. На деле же – это Магнус не мог похвастаться дружелюбием.  
Брэм ухмыльнулся и замахал рукой:  
\- Не-не-не, я теперь женатый!  
\- Я что-то не заметил, чтобы миссис Латимер приходила каждый день и проверяла, не наглотался ли ты чего.  
Том скрестил руки на груди и замолчал, надувшись точно мышь на крупу. С его ново-образной бородищей смотрелось это удивительно смешно. Похоже, тот раздумывал, не послать ли своего будущего напарника подальше в задницу.  
Ник зло ухмыльнулся в мыслях: что, детка, думал, все просто будет, как и всегда у тебя было? Почему ты думаешь, что все у тебя получится вот так с полпинка? Судьба два раза шанс не дает, а ты свой уже проебал, теперь пахать придется. Ник принялся завязывать второй ботинок.  
Он и сам понять не мог, с чего был так зол. Видать, бесился, что его, бывшего чемпиона TNA с этим «выпускником» NXT. Уж чем там Томас Латимер так очаровал руководство TNA, что его не только взяли, но и сразу – в линию с Магнусом, да еще с перспективами на таг-тим чемпионство, Ник даже представить не мог. Да, публика любила гиммики Тома, рестлером он был неплохим, мужиком – фактурным, но сможет ли он сразу, “по-взрослому”, а не в игрушки подготовительные играть? Наверное, из любопытства Ник и согласился, да потому еще, что ты скажешь «нет», а другой – «да», и, черт возьми, возможность может сыграть против тебя. Чемпионства в тяж весе ему все равно пока что было не видать… Вот и согласился. Он как-то не подозревал, что жизнерадостная натура Тома начнет его так раздражать. Ник ненавидел баловней судьбы, а именно таким ему тот и казался. Ну, а как по вашему мальчишка, начавший целенаправленно тренироваться для рестлинга лишь спустя год в бизнесе, вообще не угробился с травмами? Как он смог за такое короткое время стать тем, кем стал при столь безалаберном отношении? А как можно вообще попасть в WWE при таком уровне безответственности? Ник пахал, чтобы оказаться там, где оказался, всю свою жизнь и не собирался останавливаться, но ему пряники в руки не сыпались никогда.  
Или дело было в том, что этот идиот его привлекал? Эта детина, с него ростом и легче его едва ли на стоун, с жуткой бородищей и патлами до лопаток его, будь все проклято, привлекала. Вот как раз этой своей непосредственностью, дружелюбием, задорным блеском в глазах, низким, как будто бы напрочь прокуренным голосом и, что уж душой кривить, чуть ли не девичьей статью, несмотря на всю свою мускульную массу. Это совершенно точно было не то, что ему нужно. Нику хватило в свое время, наигрался за эту команду. Теперь же он пытался построить семью: они с Микки, черт возьми, были обручены и ждали ребенка! Он предпочитал не задумываться о том, кто, кого и зачем обручил и чем там сейчас занимается в своих инди его невеста, которой врачи и он сам уже, вообще-то, запретили выступать. Надо было, кстати, позвонить ей и поздравить с введением в HOF. Ему было с ней спокойно: она знала, чего хочет от себя и от него. Все было просто… И невыносимо пресно. А теперь вот появляется Том, с его ногами от ушей и страстью к кардиганам на голую грудь, юношеским смущением и доверчивостью, который настроен просто-таки быть твоим другом, а не просто парнем, который будет прикрывать твой зад на ринге. И живи с этим как хочешь. Ник всегда просасывал все дружеские отношения. С чего бы что-то должно было измениться в этот раз?  
Ник поднял взгляд на Тома. Тот качнулся с пятки на мысок и, внезапно, как ни в чем ни бывало, сказал:  
\- Ну? Пошли, - а когда Ник открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, перебил, - а то как ты собираешься отыгрывать моего друга детства, ни хрена обо мне не зная? Такой актер, что Голливуд плачет, что ли?  
Удивительно, но довод-то был здравый: на следующей неделе им надо было снимать первое промо.

В паре кварталов от зала они обнаружили довольно приличный бар. Несмотря на вечер четверга, там было шумновато. Похоже, кто-то из местных праздновал день рождение и гуляли за чужой счет, потому что халявная выпивка неважно в какой день идет хорошо, да тем более в Тампе. Впрочем, им вся эта вечеринка не мешала.  
Том и в самом деле пил осмотрительно и похоже намерен был обсудить именно объявленную тему. Он предложил придумать Магнусу и Брэму совместное прошлое.  
\- В общем, мы вместе росли, в северо-восточной Англии… - начал он.

Ник расслабился, оперся о стойку, перестал забивать себе голову. Пусть события уже развиваются, а там… Взгляд его то и дело оказывался на ключице Тома. Тот оказался не таким уж и пустомелей. Может его жизнью особо жестко и не катало, но он тоже всякое видел. Ник был рад, что согласился на этот разговор и на это пиво. Что сказать, двое англичан проще и быстрее найдут общий язык, чем американцы меж собой. Они уже перешли на обсуждение остального ростера, покончив с легендой. Том еще не особо хорошо всех знал и задавал вопросы, Ник отвечал. Они торчали тут уже второй час. А шумная компания по соседству все не расходилась.  
Все началось обычно.  
Кто-то из той вечеринки просто искал драки и толкнул Тома под локоть. Тот промолчал. Но когда полупьяный идиот, на котором едва сходилась рубашка, стал наезжать на мешающегося на пути англичанина, Том взвился. К мужику присоединились его друзья, но не это напрягло Ника, а то, что даже в мутном свете бара он мог различить, как багровеет шея Тома. До сегодняшнего вечера он видел только, как тот краснеет от напряжения, во время тренировок, или от смущения из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. У него было очень светлая и тонкая кожа, и приливающая кровь тут же становилась заметна. Теперь же, похоже, Том стремительно зверел.  
\- Мужики, не дурите! – выкрикнул Ник, хватая своего собутыльника за бицепс.  
\- А то что?! – их было четверо против двоих и это казалось им достаточным преимуществом. Возможно, они были уже настолько пьяны, что не могли в достаточной мере оценить телосложение их оппонентов и сделать хоть какие-то выводы. – Держи своего дружка, держи! А то вдруг в обморок упадет!  
\- Эй, Магнус, ну что, как в старые добрые времена?! – рассмеялся Том.  
Голос у него ухнул куда-то вниз, стал похожим на рык, и Нику окончательно стало не по себе. Похоже, у его напарника проблемы, но вовсе не с алкоголем или веществами.  
\- А то! - ответил он, ловко выкручивая его руку в болевой захват.  
Том от неожиданности ойкнул. Мужики непонимающе уставились на происходящее, а Ник послал Тома пинком в сторону выхода. Тот, конечно, далеко не ушел, обернулся, яростно глядя на него.  
\- Какого хера?!  
\- Иди, подыши! – кинул ему Ник, окатывая тяжелым взглядом.  
Том смотрел шальными глазами, будто какой-нибудь зверь, нос его точно стал длиннее, крылья истончились, борода, собранная тонкой резинкой, больше не делала его забавным. Он напоминал теперь какого-нибудь хищника или северного воина, и Ник, наконец, увидел, что так привлекало в нем – публику, начальство, да и его самого – Томас будто бы горел изнутри. Но это пламя было неконтролируемым. Ник подавил желание передернуть плечами. Хрен его знает откуда, но он твердо знал: этой твари нельзя показывать слабину, иначе разразится совсем не рестлинговая схватка. Том сверлил его обжигающим взглядом, будто бы оценивая все, на что Ник способен: его физическую мощь и силу воли. В конце концов, он повел плечом, с трудом поднял подбородок и вышел.  
Ник кинул десятку на стойку, подхватил обе сумки и пошел за ним, не обращая внимания на попытки придурочных американцев продолжить перебранку.

Том стоял у выхода, упершись лбом в стену. Холодила ли та, было не очень понятно. При появлении Ника, он встал прямо, протянул руку, чтобы забрать свою сумку и коротко бросил:  
\- Спасибо.  
Ник отдал ему его вещи и промолчал. До его дома было несколько кварталов, и он решил пройтись. Ник, бросив «мне по пути», увязался за ним. Том говорил, что живет тут у знакомых, но только сейчас Ник понял, что сам он понятия не имеет – где конкретно.  
Так они и шли в тишине. Том казался Нику понурым и виноватым, будто бы напакосничавший и раскаивающийся в этом ребенок. Трудно было об этом не думать, но Том делал все возможное, чтобы промолчать. Он в психотерапевты ему не нанимался.  
Ник повернул на дорожку к своему дому и бросил:  
\- До завтра.  
\- Слушай, Николас, - тон был такой, что не посмотреть на этого идиота было тяжело. Ника встретил серьезный взгляд серых глаз, - я действительно тебе благодарен.  
\- Ты бы ко врачу сходил. А то в следующий раз меня рядом не будет, - бросил Ник, разворачиваясь и направляясь к дому.  
Он уже вставил ключ в замок, когда за спиной раздался то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение:  
\- Вот значит как? – голос у Тома снова стал ниже.  
Проклятье! Ну наваляет он этому идиоту, если ему так хочется! Он обернулся и резко выдал:  
\- Я, твою мать, тебе в няньки не нанимался! Как ты вообще прошел тесты на профпригодность?!  
Том рванул к нему, но Ник был готов, отвесил «напарнику» локтем, подхватил за грудки и, резко развернувшись, приложил затылком о свою дверь. Том дышал тяжело, лицо его опять раскраснелось, глаза смотрели одурело, но не так яро, как в баре, а с каким-то другим оттенком. Ник понял, что завтра же пойдет и откажется от привилегии быть в команде с этим ненормальным. Вон пойдет и откажется.  
\- Короче, Магнус, вот как-то так, ага? – ухмыльнулся Том.  
\- Ты совсем, что ли, охренел? – нет, Ник его определенно отказывался его понимать.  
Это что, мать его, все была игра? Репетиция, в рот ему ноги?!  
– Это что, смешно, по-твоему, что ли?! – он долбанул Тома затылком о дверь еще раз.  
Том задумчиво оправил ворот куртки Ника, проскользил взглядом по его губам, но не издал ни звука, только взгляд его стал каким-то голодным и довольным, будто бы зверь почувствовал силу большую, чем он сам. Ника обдало жаром гордости и, мать его, желания. Он внезапно понял, что прижимается к этому кошмарному придурку всем телом и охренительно «рад» этому событию. Том смотрел выжидающе, точно спрашивая: ну что, слабо? Ник дернул его за грудки снова, вынуждая податься вперед и поцеловал, грубо, сминая губы и пробираясь в податливый рот языком сразу же, заставляя раскрыться для себя. Том ответил горячо, пытаясь перехватить инициативу, но не преуспевая. Когда Ник отстранился, чтобы вздохнуть, Том выдохнул:  
\- Вау!  
Ник дышал тяжело и не думал даже отпускать этого придурка. Он вцепился одной рукой в пояс джинс Тома, второй открыл дверь и затащил мужчину за собой, чтобы приложить его спиной уже к стене в коридоре и поцеловать снова. Внезапная отзывчивость этого идиота ободряла и заставляла забыть обо всем. Сильное тело, откликавшееся на грубые объятия, будто бы какой-то настроенный на мысли и желания Ника организм, дурманило. Ник твердил себе: все дело в том, что сексом он занимался последний раз несколько месяцев назад, а организм требует разрядки. Что дело в алкоголе. Что … Но он не помнил, когда последний раз так дурел от поцелуев Микки. Похоже, Том сам откажется от такого напарника, потому что сегодняшней ночью Ник отдерет его так, что этот ненормальный неделю сидеть не сможет.  
Громко хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь за спиной.  
Ник оторвался от губ Тома, чтобы вдохнуть. Тот ухмыльнулся:  
\- Слушай, я вообще-то женат…  
\- А я что, замуж тебя зову? – заржал Ник.  
Нет, мать его, это было какое-то сумасшествие!  
Том согласно кивнул, обнимая его за плечи и совершенно внезапно запрыгнул на него, обнимая ногами бедра. Ник от неожиданности подхватил его под задницу и охнул от немалого веса:  
\- Совсем охренел? Фея, блять!!  
\- Ниче, не переломишься, - заржал Том, прижимаясь еще ближе и откровенно блядски потираясь промежностью о его пах.  
Ник с трудом заставил себя оторвать одну руку от ягодицы мужчины, мять которую было одно удовольствие, и запустил ее под его свитер, одетый на голое тело. Тот поцеловал Ника в висок и тихо застонал, выгибая спину навстречу прикосновению. Кожа у него была горячая, будто бы его мучал жар, который тут же передался и Нику. Тот шагнул в первую же попавшуюся дверь, оказалось гостиная, и рухнул на колени, продолжая целовать Тома и понимая, что выебет этого ненормального прямо тут, раз тому так хочется. Если сумеет стянуть с него штаны раньше, чем сам спустит от напряжения, от его податливости и желания, чтобы его взяли. Том отпустил захват ног и отстранился от Ника, не убирая ладоней с его шеи и затылка, продолжая бессмысленно гладить его. Он покраснел вконец и смотрел пьяно, то ли зло, то ли изнывая от желания. Ник мог бы сейчас поклясться на чем угодно – это было самое жаркое зрелище в его жизни. Он навис над Томом, оперся ладонью о внутреннюю сторону его бедра, отводя в сторону и заставляя раскрыться, прижался пахом к его паху, наблюдая более чем отчетливую выпуклость под ставшими внезапно облегающими джинсами, и подал бедрами вперед. Том застонал в голос и толкнулся навстречу.  
\- Твою ж мать, - выплюнул Ник, падая грудью на грудь своего внезапного любовника и пытаясь расстегнуть свои джинсы трясущимися руками, что ему с горем пополам удалось, - как же я хочу тебе вставить!  
Том, пробравшийся, наконец, руками под его рубашку и бешено оглаживавший его спину, застонал, но как показалось Нику – разочарованно.  
\- Это вряд ли, - тихо сказал он.  
Ник замер:  
\- Это вот сейчас не смешно.  
\- Смешно, - оскалился Том. – Я в жизни под мужиком не был.  
\- Кончай шутить…  
\- Да какие тут, на хрен, шутки! – возмутился Том. И тут же ловко пробрался рукой в расстегнутые джинсы Ника, чтобы сжать своей горячей даже через белье ладонью напряженный член.  
\- Придурок! – простонал Ник, понятия не имевший что делать со свалившимся на него откровением, а потому просто снова двинувший бедрами, вдалбливаясь в подставленную ладонь. – Безмозглый идиот!  
Ник заставил себя остановиться после следующего толчка. Идея Тома была ясна, но ему в голову пришла мысль получше. Он с трудом подался назад, выпрямился, и приказал:  
\- Расстегни джинсы, - сам он спустил свою одежду чуть ниже и стянул свитер вместе с рубашкой, с удовольствием отмечая, как жадно посмотрел на него Том. Он опустил взгляд и удостоверился, что все его самые смелые прогнозы, касавшиеся размеров стояка Тома, оправдались. Он сомкнул пальцы на его напряженном члене и почувствовал дрожь. Похоже, этот раунд игры будет коротким. Том открыл рот в беззвучном стоне и откинул голову назад, долбанувшись затылком о деревянный пол так, что было слышно. Ник раскрыл ладонь, сплюнул в нее, навис над мужчиной, вновь опершись о свободную руку, и качнул бедрами, скользя своим членом вдоль его ствола.  
\- Твою ж мать, - лихорадочно шепнул Том и тоже подал бедрами.  
Было пугающе хорошо. Конечно, не так как могло бы быть, но совершенно точно так, как в жизни Ника еще никогда не было. Это, похоже, был самый идиотский, несуразный и безмозглый секс в его жизни, но ему было плевать. Он смотрел в глаза Тома, полные безумия и пугающего доверия, и сам не мог думать ни о чем вообще, кроме как о своих сладких, необъяснимо правильных ощущениях. Том схватился руками за его задницу и жестко мял ее, настойчиво требуя продолжать. И Ник продолжал до тех пор, пока Том не задрожал всем телом. В руке стало горячо и мокро. Ник двинулся еще пару раз, резко, заставляя замершего в приливе наслаждения любовника содрогаться от наверняка болезненных ощущений, и тоже кончил, падая на широченную, вздымавшуюся от глубоких вдохов грудь, все так же спрятанную свитером.  
Ник не хотел приходить в себя и разгребать весь этот бардак. В объятиях Тома было тепло и уютно, как бы тупо это ни звучало, и так хорошо ему в его жизни было разве что в детстве, в доме матери. Но он понимал, что эта тишина и довольное спокойствие – иллюзия. Что Тому, как и всем остальным, просто что-то нужно от него, хотя он и не понял пока, что именно.  
Руке, зажатой меж их телами было неудобно и противно липко.  
В кармане джинс Тома затрезвонил телефон, музыка была от выхода Шарлотты. Том безмолвно убрал одну руку со спины Ника и потянулся к карману. Ник попытался подняться, но Том с силой прижал его к себе. Можно было бороться и вырываться, но Ник, отчего-то, не стал, только приподнялся слегка на ноющей руке, посмотрел в лицо Тома. Тот достал из кармана телефон и принял звонок.  
\- Привет, детка, - голос его был таким хриплым, что Ник даже боялся представить, что может подумать Эшли. Возможно, что ее муж хочет заняться с ней сексом по телефону.  
Он даже слышал эхо ее слов… хотя вычленить предложения отчего-то не мог. Мысли все не собирались в голове в стройный ряд.  
\- Все нормально. Мы с Николасом после тренировки в бар пошли. Я сейчас у него.  
Том изучал потолок, будто бы увидел там что-то интересное, а потом внезапно вцепился взглядом в лицо Ника.  
\- Нет, я у него останусь. Если не выгонит. Мне кажется, я нашел друга. Ну или по крайней мере, общий язык со своим коллегой.  
Ник криво ухмыльнулся: хрена себе, общий язык. Вот ведь дрянь!  
\- У тебя все в порядке?  
Ник услышал, как Эшли рассмеялась.  
\- Ну тогда я попозже позвоню, сладкая. Целую, - ухмыльнулся Том и повесил трубку.  
Ник снова попробовал подняться. На этот раз его отпустили. Том смотрел настороженно, точно ожидая, что тот сделает или скажет. Ник оценивающе окинул заляпанные спермой живот Тома, его расслабленный член и свою руку. Будь он проклят, если понимал, какого хрена тут происходит, но заканчивать на этой ноте он совершенно точно не хотел. Прежде чем этот ненормальный подаст жалобу о принуждении к непрофессиональным отношениям руководству TNA, Ник все-таки даст ему хороший повод. Чтобы впредь неповадно было подаваться порывам и увлекаться сомнительными экспериментами.  
Он вскочил одним рывком и схватил Тома за волосы, потянул, заставляя подняться хотя бы на четвереньки, а потом пошел в коридор, буквально волоча мужчину за собой и не особо заботясь, ползет тот за ним на четвереньках или сумел-таки встать на ноги. Том сопел, но молчал, не вырывался. Только когда Ник уже дошел до двери в спальню, он услышал тихий шепот:  
\- Господи… да…  
Помнится, был у Ника где-то тюбик смазки.


End file.
